In recent years, to prevent auto theft, production control of tires, shipment control of tires history of use of tires after being handed over to the users, etc., technology has been developed mounting transponders with built-in memories (i.e., RFID tags) in vehicles and tires. In many prior art, the transponders are placed at the insides and outsides of vehicles or the inside surfaces of tires, but in such cases, there are the problems that the transponders are affected by the absorption of the electromagnetic waves, interference, etc. by members at the location of installation or its vicinity, the communication distance between the transponder and the transmitter becomes shorter, or communication becomes impossible due to noise. Further, in particular, when placed inside a tire etc., since the tire deforms by a large extent during operation, there is the problem that the transponder easily breaks.
In the past, as utilizations of such transponders, prior arts placing transponders inside the tires to record various types of tires and vehicle information and calling them up for use in tires and vehicle management etc. or further coupling sequential tires and vehicle information from the same with drive control devices to control operations etc. are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2005-170065. Further, technology for capturing the wet, dry or other road surface conditions as changes in the permittivity between tire grooves and measuring the electrostatic capacity of the transponder provided at the tire tread to judge the road surface conditions and control the operation of the vehicle is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2005-170222.
Furthermore, as technology for preventing breakage of transponders and preventing poor communication due to electromagnetic wave interference, embedding a rod shaped transponder in the tire beads is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2000-108621, while placing a transponder on a plate shaped magnetic member arranged around the tire valve structure is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2005-96726. Further, to prevent the transponder from being affected by noise, placement via an electromagnetic wave shield with an electric resistivity of 1×106Ω·cm or more between the transponder and the part attached to is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2002-271127.